


Lo que dijo

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: Inspirado en Azula
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Male Character





	Lo que dijo

Y aun miro al cielo con la cabeza en alto.

Dentro de mi todavia se repiten las palabras

me matan y me levantan.  
Quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes,  
no se pudo.

He llorado

Me he envenenado

He estado congelado

En mi cabeza estan sus palabras,

ella pensaba que no nada me dolia.  
Todo lo que me dijo, se lo repeti al espejo.  
y que queria si no tenia con quien hablar,

Yo me intente acercar, tu orgullo y mi dolor

no lo permitieron.

Tuve que desangrarme por ti,

nunca te he importo después de tanto tiempo

lo que yo pensara y sintiera.

He llorado

Me he envenenado

He estado congelado

La nieve cayo, junto con la lluvia.

en ella espere, pensando que iba a morir.

Un dia ala vez, ya no busco respuestas.  
Solo recuerdo, lo que dijo.

En el laberinto de mi, 

logre salir.

Como el fenix,

Delas cenizas envuelta en fuego volvi a salir.


End file.
